


Warm and Wet

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Community: springkink, Hot Springs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda and Lavi in hot springs. Yeah, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Wet

_**Warm and Wet (D. Gray-Man, Ravi/Kanda)**_  
**Title:** Warm and Wet  
**Author:** [](http://lady-ganesh.livejournal.com/profile)[**lady_ganesh**](http://lady-ganesh.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary/Prompt:** Hot springs-- "It took a lot of work to get Kanda to act human, but it was worth the bruises."

It took a lot of work to get Kanda to act human, but it was worth the bruises.

And he looked kind of adorable with his hair up in a towel.

"Hey," Ravi said, stretching his arms back behind his head. "We should do this more often, huh?" So what if they only had baths like this when they traveled East, and so what if it took an hour and a half to talk Kanda into one? They should still do it more often. Maybe Ravi could talk Koumi into installing one in the tower; for relaxation, really. Morale.

Kanda ignored him, which was probably as much as Ravi was going to get. Hell, he could settle for that. He looked as relaxed as Ravi had ever seen him, which wasn't _relaxed_ exactly, but was nice to see.

He was really beautiful. Not like Ravi hadn't noticed that before. Hard not to notice, though the scowl sometimes put people off. And the violence. Ravi rubbed the back of his shoulder, where Mugen's scabbard had crashed into him half an hour ago when Ravi had first suggested a bath.

So maybe saying he'd smell better if they had a good soaking wasn't the best way to approach it. What the heck, it'd worked.

Ravi wondered how close he could get to Kanda without triggering one of Kanda's nine million paranoid reactions.

As Ravi was pondering approach number thirty-seven (likely to trigger reaction number two hundred and thirty), Kanda sighed and sunk another inch deeper into the water.

Ravi swallowed hard. Sure, he'd thought about Kanda. It was hard not to with those looks; that porcelain face, all that pretty hair, that pouting mouth. But those kinds of thoughts went into the 'recurring fantasy' file, along with the one where Lenalee had a bad dream and came sneaking into his room in the middle of the night, wearing only her boots and a pair of silk panties. They weren't _real._ They weren't _possible._

But Kanda looked pretty damn real right now. And pretty naked. And _wet._

Kanda opened his eyes and caught his expression. He smirked.

Ravi felt his face heating up. He hadn't looked _that_ weird, had he?

"You're ridiculous," Kanda said, but he didn't sound irritated as much as...well, amused wasn't the _right_ word, but maybe that was as close as words got.

Kanda reached out and grabbed a chunk of Ravi's hair between his fingers. The water had taken all the life out of it, and it was still more unruly without his headband. "You look like a wet mop."

Ravi's face felt even hotter. He realized he should say something cheerful and casually dismissive-- maybe something about the virtues of keeping a mop around-- but his brain couldn't find the words.

"Ch," Kanda said, and yanked gently on his hair.

"Hey!" Ravi said, and found himself moving in the direction of the yank, which was-- straight toward--

Kanda.

And oh hell Kanda was _really naked_ and his skin felt really soft and slick underwater and did he _really_ want Ravi in his _lap?_

...apparently, he did.

"Yuu?" Ravi asked, when he'd settled on Kanda's thighs.

"Don't call me that," Kanda snapped, _finally_ letting go of Ravi's hair and sliding him to what Ravi could only assume was a better position. It seemed a weird thing to quibble about when your hard-on was poking into someone's stomach, but Kanda'd always been hard to please.

Ravi decided to take the risk of kissing him. It was pushing his luck, but hell, things were so weird he was probably dreaming anyway. Kanda kissed back, one hand fisting in Ravi's hair and pulling him closer, the second circling around his back and stroking, dipping in and out of the water. Kanda tasted kind of sour, but it was still good. Ravi hadn't felt anything that good in a long time.

"I'm not sure--" Ravi said, but he wasn't sure what he wasn't sure of.

"Shut up," Kanda said, and kissed him.

It was pretty good advice, Ravi decided. He took it.


End file.
